Six Days
by EclipsetheMirrorWolf
Summary: Time is running out for a high school girl hot on the trail of a cold blooded murderer. Will she catch the killer? Or will they be free to satisfy their gory needs?
1. hired

I elbow Gus as a picture appears on the projector screen. One slide fades into another as a picture appears, an Asian girl no older than 13 or 14 at most appeared on the projector, dead and seemingly mauled by some big animal. "Bet you 20 bucks and a kingsize snickers Lassiter's taking the case," I whispered. I was low on money recently and was feeling sightly peckish, having not eaten for an hour or so. "No deal, Shawn." I sighed and looked up as chief Vick cleared her throat. Jules looked up, too, and her blond hair turned golden in the sunlight. I smiled faintly and turned my attention to front of the room as the chief started summarizing the newest case. "Our latest victum's name is Zou Ling, found around roughly 8:22 this morning after being reported missing last night by a man under the name of Gan Li." "Hmm." I muttered, "Gan Li. Gangly. Weird." Vick hit her brand new pointer on the pojector screen. I cringed at the whipping sound, regretting getting that for her a couple days earlier. "Anyways," she said loudly, looking directly at me, "her cause of death at this point is thought to be dehydration to the point she was so weak a mountain lion or some other big cat mauled her." I squinted and looked at her mouth. Instead of open wide in a scream, it looked like she was coughing, or... I pretended to start choking, one of my visions in action. I looked over my shoulder and saw a bottle of red gatorade. I took a swig of it when no one was looking, swallowing most of it but keeping some of it in my mouth for the act. I fell to my knees and started crawling, dragging myself across the floor by the time all of the attention was drawn to me. I went limp, whispering, "her mouth," as if it was my dying breath. I let the gatorade dribble out of my mouth as if it was blood. Gus kicked me and i jumped into a standing position with my finger pressed to my temple; my signature "psychic" move. "The mouth. Check her mouth." "Alright. Shawn, you and Gus are on the case." "Oh, come on!" Lassiter complained. Vick ignored it and continued. "Meet me down in the morg in twenty minutes. Until then I don't want to see either of you. O'hara, you and Lassiter are on the case. A good place to start would be the Li's house. I'll call you in if we find anything new." I looked over to my partner. "Jamba Juice?" Me and Gus fistbumped. "You know that's right." I smiled and we left the parking lot in the blueberry. 


	2. first day

I walk into the police station, watching a small blue car pull out of the parking lot and drive down the street. I check in, grabbing a guest pass on the way to the chief's office. I knocked on the door and a fairly tall woman with short brown hair opened the door. "Come in," she guestured inside, where a man and a women were sitting. I nodded thanks, taking a seat next to the man. The chief sat down in a comfy looking chair and turned to me. "Hello. My name is Chief Vick. Next to you is head detective Lassiter, and his partner, Detective O'hara." She guestured to each of them in turn. "Six." I gave her a packet of papers. "I'm here for a school project. We are traveling down to mexico for a feild trip, and we're staying here for a few days because of a delayed flight. We're supposed to be researching a job we might want when we grow up." She looks down and flips through the papers as her eyes light up. "Detective, eh?" She looks over at Lassiter. "Would you be alright with her tagging along on your current case?" He smiled smugly and fixed his tie. "Why not?" I smiled. The most I had expected for was was an interveiw with one of the newbes, much less the oppertunity to help on a high profile case with the head detective of the Santa Barbra police. "When do we start?" "Now, if you'd like," Dective O'hara replied. I nodded and walked with them to the Morg. 


	3. cousins

I laughed at my friend's joke, walking into the police station with a smoothie in hand. "Woody my man!" I said when we walked down to the morg, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Hey guys! Umm... you know drinks aren't allowed," he pointed to the trash can. "Oh come on, woody! It's pineapple mango!" He kept pointing towards the trash can. "I'll give you a sip!" I tried futially. He didn't budge. "Fine." I grabbed Gus' smoothie and set them on the rim of the garbage can, intending to grab them later. I turned around and stood next to the autopsy table. "So whatd' you got?" "Well, not much exept-" There was a crash behind me, like two smoothies were falling into the garbage. "Oh, sorry Spencer. Were those your smoothies? I tripped." Lassiter sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wait. Spencer?" I heard a young canadian voice pipe up. "Which one?" I smiled. "Shawn Spencer." A teen aged girl ran over infront of me, a huge smile on her face. "Shawn! It's been way to long!" "Same here, Six!" Lassiter stared openmouthed at the two of us. "You mean, your related? Not another Spencer. We already have 2 too many!" The chief walked into the morg just then. "Alright. Woody, I expect you to have found something by now. What do you have?" 


	4. analysis

As they assembled around the body, I hung back to jot down some notes on a small notepad I brought with me then shoved it back into my boot and squeezed in between Lassiter and O'hara. The female detective looked down at me and smiled. "You might not want to see this," she said sweetly, trying to turn me away. I huffed then said, "I'm fine. Let me watch." I took my place back by the body. Lassiter looked over and smiled at my willingness to see a dead person and turned to the body. "Woody", or so he was called, uncovered the body, to reveal a girl my age with blood caking the inside of her mouth. "I think something is wrong with her mouth or throat." I inquiried. "Her lungs were puntured internally. We think it could have been magnetic dust; the biproduct of the manufacturing of metal appliences, or the lack of water and the amount of running zou was doing at the time. RIPPED her lungs to shreds!" I winced at woody's discustingly weird personality. My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket. Time for dinner! It read, my friend allison on time and keeping me on track as usual. "Um, guys?" I put up my hand. "I need to meet my class for dinner. Y'all are welcome to come if you want to!" "Where is it at, sweety?" Detective O'hara asked. "At our hotel outback." I opened the small leather pouch strung around my waist and gave the directions to Detective Lassiter. "It's going to start in a few minutes. Anyone want a ride? I can take 4." 


	5. Mishap on the road

"Ooo! I'll go! I'll go!" I raised my hand and bounced up and down. "Well, alright," six replied, smiling and looking at Gus. He backed up. "No way, six, not after what happened last time." "What happened?" My least favorite detective asked gruffly. "Lassie, stop being harriet from small wonder," I critisized slyly. "I'll tell you if you come along-" Six started "no," Lassiter interuppted "It's really not that far-" "I said no, six." "We have beer," She tried "I'll be waiting outside." Six smiled and followed Lassiter. "Wait up!" Jules ran out behind them and I followed. Six trotted outside, passing Lassiter as she slid over the hood of her silver porsche. I plopped down in the seat in the back, sliding over to make room for Jules. She sat down next to me as lassiter buckled his seatbelt and Six slid on her glasses. "Hold on, it might get a little bumpy." As she screeched into the lane and pressed the button for cruise control, a small glass vial of some green goop fell into my lap. "Hey, six, what's this goop?" "Ectoplasm." "What? Like the ghost busters slime?" Six stopped at the stoplight and turned around, smiling. "'Course not. Sometimes my friend's sister comes with us when we go places. She gets distracted really easily." "Just like you, shawn." Gus pulled up in his blueberry. "No I don't!" I retorted, throwing the goop on the floor. It made a splashing sound as the vial opened and hit the floor. Six's smiled faded as she looked at me. "Really. You just did that." She growled flatly, sounding scarily similar to Lassiter. The light turned green as she turned around and started driving. "Clean it up, Shawn!" Jules chastised, leaning over me to pick up the goo before it soaked into the carpet. She leaned over my lap as I sat there dumbly. After a couple seconds, Jules sat up, holding the vial of the goo out to Six. "Thanks, O'hara," My cousin said as she grabbed it and put it in the side pocket on the door of her car. Six pulled up to a motel. "We're here," she exclaimed, pulling into the parking spot and turning the engine off. Lassi got out of the car first, slamming the door shut and storming off, Juliet following a couple steps behind him. I was just leaving as Six turned to me. "You should just ask her out, ya know." "W-what?" "Detective O'hara. Offer to take her out to dinner tomorrow." "What makes you think I like her?" I accused. "It's obvious. You should just go talk to her," she countered flatly. She got out of the car and followed the detectives to the back. 


End file.
